unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
PEI
|-|Unturned 3= PEI is one of the five official survival maps in Unturned 3, along with Washington, Yukon, Russia, and Germany. It is a medium survival map based on Prince Edward Island, Canada. It consists of a large island surrounded by several smaller islands, connected to Canada via the Confederation Bridge. Most of its terrain is filled with grass and trees, while its coast is filled with beaches and sand. The main island, unlike its real-life counterpart, is also rather hilly in some areas. PEI is primarily focused on player vs. environment, with four small civilian towns, four farms, and two campsites, although the presence of two military locations, along with the bunker on Holman Isle, make player vs. player combat quite viable. There are currently four variants of PEI that exist: Halloween PEI, Festive PEI, PEI Arena, and Space PEI. Locations: *Summerside Military Base *Alberton *Confederation Bridge *Belfast Airport *Liberation Bridge *O'Leary Prison *Stratford *Kensington Campgound *Souris Campground *Holman Isle *Oulton Isle *Courtin Isle *Charlottetown *Caperock *Montague *Wiltshire Farm *Fernwood Farm *Wellington Farm *Tignish Farm *Pirate Cove Hidden Locations *Sunken Submarine (removed after release of the Washington map) Storyline: *Mission Briefing *Laura's Diary *EVICTION NOTICE *Journal Trivia: *The Concrete Container can be found at the East side of Kensington Campground at the beach. *PEI stands for "Prince Edward Island," and is based on the real-life province of the same. |-|Classic= PEI is one of the two playable maps, and the first map, in Unturned Classic. It is a large island off the coast of Canada filled with forests, various towns, farms, and military installations. Locations: *Alberton is a medium-sized town located just south of O'Leary Military Base. It has a container ship tied up to a dock known as the S.S Haven, on which there are often weapons and ammunition. *Belfast Airport is a small commercial airport located in the north-east corner of the map, north of Montague. A military checkpoint is located here, including two medical tents. *Burywood is a large town located east of O'Leary Military Base. To the north-east is what remains of Tignish Campground. *Charlottetown is a medium-sized town, located to the east of Fernwood Farm. *Confederation Bridge is a highway leading into mainland Canada on the western side of the map. A military checkpoint is located at the front of the bridge, including a medical tent and a military tent. *Courtin Island is a medium-sized island east of Belfast Airport. It is home to a beached cargo ship, and a chess table. *Fernwood Farm is a small farm north of Wiltshire Farm. *Holman Island is a medium-sized island in the south-western region of the map. It is home to a privately owned bunker, for which the game is named *Kensington Campground is a medium-sized campground east of Montague. *Montague is a small town located south of Belfast Airport and west of Kensington Campground. It connects to many different areas, such as Taylor Beach, Belfast Airport, and the Summerside Peninsula. *O'Leary Military Base is a military base located in the north-west corner of the map, north of Alberton. *Oultons Isle is a small island in the southern region of the map. It is home to a single mannequin lying down on some junk items. *St. Peter's Island is a small island in the center of the map. It is home to a single crashed military helicopter. *Summerside Peninsula is the south-eastern most peninsula, home to the Summerside Lighthouse, as well as a golf course. *Taylor Beach is a small beach outside of Montague. *Wiltshire Farm is a small farm on the south end of the island, near Fernwood Farm and Holman Island. Trivia: *Several places in the game are named after their real-world counterparts, such as Charlottetown and Belfast Airport. *PEI is possibly facing very high inflation rate, as shown bananas being priced at $49.99 on a billboard, an cash registers bearing a total of $1000.00 to be paid for a single item/service. *Charlottetown and Kensington Campground are the only accessible locations during the first beta release. Oultons Isle can be seen off the coast of Charlottetown, but not accessible. |-|Gallery= Unturned 3: latestmap2.jpg|The latest map. unternd map.jpg|Map with the previous layout of PEI. PEIMAP3.0.png|Map with the second previous layout of PEI. 2015-07-09_00001.jpg|Sunken Bucket-wheel excavator PEILEVEL.png|Official screenshot/loading screen. PEIICON.png|The icon for the map. Chart-pei.png|Chart view of PEI Category:Playable Map